Alice and the Fountion abyss
by Moonlight876
Summary: Alice's new adventure starts with her and a new world. Simple, by the Water fountain.  Simple poetry and will not be continued.


**Summary: **This was for my class and I thought it was quite fun. Sorry for errors. I am tired. :

* * *

"Lets see. The world is small and flat. The rectangle is short and same while the square is big and different. Oh Blast! I am wrong!"

The golden, tangled, mane of hair. Blue dress. I puzzle who. Why, it's young Alice. That's what I told. Sitting by the books and the counters' circle, wondering of the dreams of both worlds. Little Alice.

"Alice. It's time for tea." The sister of Alice she love and dear. She holds a tray of tea of divining scent.

"Place on the tea table I say! I want to play!"

"What are you blabbing about Alice? Are you having those dreams?"

"Answer now or forever holds your questions! I question your answer."

"Alice? Have you gone mad? Off your head?"

The juvenile girl played with her fingers and her red book. "I say, I say! I do am Mad."

"Well have some tea. It will make you feel better." The older lady set the tray onto the wooden table. Dear little Alice took the gentle teacup and took a simple sip.

"Sister. That dress makes you wide. Like a balloon." A simple response from a simple girl.

"I beg your pardon?" The tall woman stood straight, viewing herself from a near mirror.

"Oh sister! Be careful. You might fall into the looking glass world!" The cautious Alice was cautious.

"Excuse me Alice!" She looked over at her childish sister, "Stop saying such nonsense!" The older sister scowled Alice who zipped her mouth shut. "Now. It's for my future husband."

"Please. Not that silly man who happens to be dumber than a bird without a worm."

"Dear Alice. You are still too young. Now, go by the fountain. Father wants to speak to you."

The girl nodded and stood up from her place and began to trail to the garden.

"And Alice."

"Yes?"

"Don't fall sound asleep again. I don't want father to be disappoint."

Alice curtseyed and headed on her way to the garden.

The little narrow path from the front porch was quite slim. Narrow for a baby's foot Alice should say. She scampered down on the path. One foot on each. Tip toe to the next. Use your brain. On your toes. Smell with your eyes and taste with your nose. Where does it goes? Now, now to the goals. There you made it out!

"Let's see. Balloon is square." She told. "And a box is round like a ball. Or is it the other way around?" Each step, Alice puzzled. "Oh dear me. I am dreaming!" She wears her hand on her forehead. The little stockings are kicking thee. Land on the stone and you can go to Father.

The stones were sleeping. Be quiet! Alice was skipping as silent as a parrot. So close. But can you try? She can't. The shoes are on grass. Rough as glass. The roses are quiet with glares. Don't disrespect the lilies.

The groundhog by the rose, mocking its still. Alice watched. To approach, she answers. "You ought to be shame." The groundhog stare. "You shouldn't mock the rose. No matter how it insults." Alice pointed her view. "It is unmoving, but it's lovelier then a gopher old thing." The pondering went on. "It I will, I will send you to the Fountain portal. Water will make you wet and clean. While you prefer dry and dirty." She tipped toe to now narrow path.

"Come with me. For your punishment." She remarked the innocent groundhog. The end was the lovely rounded fountain with rounded stone around it. "Now stand your ground, oh dear." Her little self, climbed on the edge till her behind was sat. "Up I say!"

It was silent like the groundhog.

"I was to see." Alice kicked her free legs. "How dirty and clean are the same? Isn't it different? Maybe for you. Clever little gopher." Her balance was dizzy as she rants. "I believe that if you don't get clean, you will be dirty as a pig forever."

"I am a groundhog. And I say, it is _**you**_ to be toss in the silent well."

"Huh?" She was dizzy, near to fall into the fountain she sits.

"I am the gatekeeper and it is _**you**_ to be clean as a pig!"

"Is it you to talk such rudeness?" Alice's statement.

"Why is it _**you**_ to tell me such nonsense?" The groundhog stepped onto the fountain.

"You must be bluffing!"  
"I say, I say." Answer the groundhog. "I say you talk about crudity."

"Hold your tongue!"

"I say not. I say, you are lost." It wobbled near the water. "I will take my leave. I will take my keeper. I will take my Alice." It wiggled it gimp.

"Take me then. I am curious."

"Curiosity murders the body. But feeds the soul." It jumped into the water and it was gone.

Alice let go of the edge and fell backwards, exploding into the water.

Thought to be a shallow fountain, was a deep, deep abyss. It was color and polka dots of glow.

"I am wet, but I can breathe. Choking and yet breathing." The curls were untangled as she sunk into the watery depth.

"Curiouser and Curiouser."


End file.
